diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Pindlesdin
The Pindlesdin Paladin is a good and cheap way to kill Pindleskin. Its principal skill is Holy Bolt. This skill only damages undead, so it’s not useful in player versus player. Also will be useful just with undead, it has lightning damage but it's too low. Pindleskin and his minions are undead of course. This build is not recommended for online play, as creating games simply to kill a single monster will give you a temporary restriction and prevent you from being able to play on Battle.net. There are also several areas which also have level 85 monsters, which means they also have the same Treasure Class as Pindleskin, but there is the upside that the area has a single monster type. Stats and Attributes Strength: Enough for your gear Dexterity: Enough for max block with Holy Shield Vitality: All the rest Energy: Never put any points into this Skills Primary *Holy Bolt (20 points): Of course, you will use it in the left attack to kill pindles and his minions. Synergy * (20): It will increase damage of primary skill. Although its damage isn’t good, you can use it as another option if you want. *Blessed Hammer (20): It will increase damage of primary skill too. Its damage is really low. Secondary *Holy Shield (20): more defence and block *Conviction (20): decreases pindles lightning resistance (magic resistance cannot be decreased). It also decreases defence, but only matters if you have a physical mercenary. If you have good items, don’t put more than 25 (with items) because then it just decreases defence by 1%. Requirements These skills don't matter, they're just requirements *Sacrifice *Smite *Zeal *Charge *Vengeance *Conversion *Might *Holy Fire *Thorns *Holy Freeze: You can use to freeze enemies *Sanctuary NOTE: Vigor is not important because you don’t have to run a lot. You also must have its 3 requirements. This makes 111 points, so one skill should have 19 points to make 110. It’ll be completed at level 99 but you can easily kill pindles before then. Equipment This build is meant for acquiring equipment, and thus advising equipment selection for it would be hypocritical. Though it may be advisable to equip armour with +Magic Find to increase the likelihood of finding good items. This is a possible plan: Weapon: The Blade of Ali Baba or Gull. A six socket Dimensional Blade filled with Ist runes is also feasible, although time-consuming. Helm: Any 3 socket helm with 3 perfect topaz, Tarnhelm, Stealskull or Harlequin Crest. One could also use Tancred's Skull if they possess the amulet. Armor: Any armor with 4 sockets, socket it with 4 perfect topaz, Skullder's Ire or Enigma, (although the last two are a bit much for this build.) Shield: Any shield with 4 sockets, socket it with 4 Ist runes, or use Milabrega's Orb or Rhyme Runeword as easy alternatives Gloves: Chance Guards Chain Gloves (normal unique gloves) Belt: Heavy Belt (normal unique belt) Boots: War Traveler Battle Boots (exceptional unique boots) Category:Paladin Builds